mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. European great powers now search for new lands wich can be explored and conquered. News *Game officially starts now! SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Nepal, Tibet, Java and Sumatra are added as palyable nations. Pakistan gained East Pakistan. SuperGalaxy (talk) 09:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Rules *One turn per day. On turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1500 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Colonisation **You must explore new territories before they can be colonised. **Colonisation of small islands or founding trading posts takes one turn. **Colonisation of uninhabited lands takes several turns. *War **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **Every turn an algorithm will decide who gain territories. It's based on the size of the armies, the battlefield, the economical power, the technological level and on the good luck. The last will be decided with random.org. **The decider must be a neutral mod. **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least five players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *I'm the only map maker. **Black territories are undiscovered. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, unions, etc.) Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *Antarctica has a bit different shape than in OTL. *The Holy Roman Empire, India, China, Siam, Swahii, the Songhai Empire, and Siberia are much more integrated than in OTL. Siberia is a tribal federation, like the Mongol Empire was. *Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg declared their independence from the Holy Roman Empire. *Several minor differences. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! The map List of nations Europe *Scandinavian Union *Great Britain *France Sine dei gloriem (talk) 19:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Spain SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Portugal *Holy Roman Empire VictorMolinaro (talk) 23:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Switzerland *Austria *Kingdom of North Italy *Papal States *Naples *Venice *Hungary *Bohemia *Poland-Lithuania *Teutonic Order *Brandenburg *Russia *Ottoman Empire *Golden Horde Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunis *Tripolitania *Egypt *Songhai *Congo *Swahii *Mutapa *Somalia *Ethiopia Asia *Siberia *Kazakhs *Persia:The old baby (talk) 14:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Pakistan Emirate *Indian Empire *Siam *China *Mongols *Japan *Malaysia *Korea - Kogasa *Nepal *Tibetian Empire *Kingdom of Java *Kingdom of Sumatra Game 1500 Mod events: *'The Golden Horde' starts expanding to the west, they march into Poland-Lithuania and Ottoman Crimea. *'The Mongolian tribes' expand into Siberia. *'Portugeese '''ships discover the Philippines and find a colony there. Players' turns: *'Spain: Sends ships to the unmapped northern seas and they find the Aleut Islands. The mariners establish a small town there. Later one hundred troops sent there to build a fort and continue the exploring. Other sailors reach Korea and they ask them to trade with Spain. In Europe, the king offers an alliance to the Holy Roman Empire. **'''Holy Roman Empire Diplomacy: We accept the alliance *'Holy Roman Empire:' The Emperor announced that the country will be sending a fleet to follow the way used by Columbus to establish trade agreements. He stated that Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg won't be recognized as independent nations and requested the same action from the catholic. The Emperor offered a trade agreement to France and Spain. *'Persia: '''Persian ships land on Madagascar and start to colonize it. A few ships going to Madagascar stumble upon the Seychelies islands, and begins colonization there also. Asks to join an alliance with Korea, France, and the Ottoman Empire. Offers a trade agreement to France and Korea. *'Al Kuttunla:' Merchants leave Kuwaite province by boat and look for trade in the Quatar penisular and Bharain. *I quitWhipsnade (talk) 22:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *'France:the knews of new lands in the west spread among the french population, even to the king, who commands three Ship groups of 4 ships each one, to explore the new lands, and see if the possibility of the Route of china, the first group travels directly forward through the ocean, the second the south and third to the north,two of this groups succede at reaching lands, while the third finds none and disembarks at the Aleut islands, the second arrives at Australia and a colony is setted in the northern tip of australia and the first one reaches china and offers a Trade agreement, we agree on the persian trade agreement but we are not sure of the alliance ( i will eventually do so,)we accept the HRE alliance offer, *'''Korea: Korea accepts Spain's and Persia's trade offer, and also accepts Persia's offer of alliance. Korea also begins to build up its military. 1502 Mod events (Tibet, Nepal, Java and Sumatra are added as sovereign nations. Pakistan gained East Pakistan.) *'India: '''Sends trading ships to the east to find Europe. *'Ottoman Empire: Builds up the Imperial Fleet to be the greatest naval power on the Indian Ocean. *'''Japan: Explores to the north. Players' turns *'Spain: '''A trade post is found in India and the king sends ships and troops there. The town of the Aleut Islands is named Northfort. 1000 more settlers and 100 troops sent there. Hunting to seals and fishing in the ocean are started. The king decides to conquer Naples. He sends 30 000 troops to Sicily and most of the fleet too. A colony is formed in South Africa. *'Persia: Finishes colonizing the seychelles islands, and north Madagascar *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also expands North-East (OTL Primorsky). *'Holy Roman Empire:' The fleet sent to Asia reach an island north of Japan, they starting making settlement there while a trade agreement was requested to Japan. The fleet also reaches Korea and requested a trade agreement. Part of the troops in Homeland HRE are sent to the HRE-Bohemian de facto borders and plan an invasion of Bohemia. A Research Center is established in Frankfurt and the Emperor is officialy crowned. **Korea accepts the trade agreement offer. **Japan accepts the offer. *'France:'the newly discovered lands begin to be explored and the coast of nouvelle-Bretagne OTL australia, is mapped from North to south and in OTL New Zealand another colony is made called by the french settlers as nouvelle-France, in the northern island westcoast, while this ships trading with east asia disembark in Korea and offer the locals a trade agreement, and the Persians offer is finally accepted, we open an alliance with the french, expansion southwards of the colony begin **Korea accepts the French trade agreement offer. 1503 Mod events *'Austria: '''Forms an alliance with Bohemia and Brandenburg against the HRE. The Anti-Imperial Army is created from the Austrian, Bohemian and Brandenburgian soldiers. The 74,000 men are moved to Bohemia to repel the Imperial invasion if it starts. *'Mongolians:' Start campaigns against China. Some territories in North China are conquered. *'Ottoman Empire: Expands sounthward to the Arab territories, which are become remapped. *'''Poland-Lithuania: Repels the attack of the Golden Horde and starts a counterattack. *'Hungary: '''Sends an army to the south against the Ottoman Empire. The campaign is succesfull and territories are conquered in Serbia and Bosnia. Player events *'Spain: Expands the colony in South Africa. Another settlement is formed on the south of Madagascar. 20,000 more troops are sent to Sicily. The king stops every trade routes wich are go to Naples or come from there. He claims the throne of the Italian kingdom, because once it was the part of Aragon. They don't do anything so the war is declared. We blockade the straits of Messina and move the troops to Neapolitan lands. ** The Kingdom of North Italy declares war on Spain and lands soldiers on Sardinia. *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea also asks Mongolia for an alliance and offers to help them out in their war. *'Holy Roman Empire:' Taking advantage of the troops of the Anti-Imperial Alliance united in Bohemia, the other troops in Homeland HRE advance quickly through Brandenburg and Austria, effectively surrounding the Anti-Imperial troops in Bohemia and giving a chance of surrender to the three nations. Supplies are sent to the future settlement in Japan, while in Homeland HRE the Emperor assumes full power and dismiss the Imperial Diet in Frankfurt and proclames his son as Imperial Heir. He allowed a Parliment to assume the Imperial Diet functions. *'Persia: '''Madagascar is colonized. The navay expands. Persia declares war on the Golden Horde, and sends a fleet of ten ships, 30,000 men, and 20 cannons. 1504 Mod events *'Anti-Imperial Coalition: The Austrian and Brandenburgian courts are moved to Prague. Negotiations are started with Hungary about joining the alliance, but they don't help. The army conquers Dresden, Chemnitz and Zwickau, then start a campaing to the north in the direction of Berlin. *'Poland-Lithuania: '''Wins battles against the horde and the army is marching really fast. *'Russia: 'Also declares war on the Golden Horde and sends the armies to the south. *'Georgia: 'Declares war on the Horde too. *'Demark: 'Starts colonisation in Kamchatka. Player events *'Spain: 'Wins two and loses one battles against the Neapolitans. The fleet blockades the port of Naples. The North Italian kingdom wins the battle ford Sardinia, and most of the island is occupied by them. A colony is found on Tasmania. A fleet of ten ships is sent to explore the Indonesian islands. *'Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Korea once again asks Mongolia for an alliance. Korea also continues expansion up North (around OTL southern Khabarovsk Krai). **'Mongols:' The khan accepts the alliance if Korea becomes his vassal state. *'Persia: '''quickly moves through the weak Golden Horde. **Your army meets the Polish-Lihtuanian's and their king wants to negotiate with you about the territorial claims. *'Holy Roman Empire:''' The Imperial troops keep trying to advance through Brandenburg and Austria, while they try a counter attack in Bohemia. The colony in North Japan keeps expanding while we request fireweapons from China and Japan and offer Gold in trade. **The counter attack is mostly unsuccesfull but more territories are conquered in Brandenburg and Austria. **China wouldn't sell fire weapons, because she needs them in the war with Mongols. But Japan accepts the trade offer. Category:No Americas Map Game